The Girl With The Green Eyes
by TheIcyElixir
Summary: Who is the mysterious new Arrcanar wandering the basement halls? What is her purpose?


"The girl with the green eyes and the bright blue hair wandering the basement halls is Neroviwa, the Ice Arrancar." Szayel Apporo Granz said as he sat in his lab, talking to no one is particular. He had been researching this new Arrancar for hours. "Her zanpactou, Myrozinburkara, has abilities that are unknown as of yet and her mask is forming wings on her back. Silver lines run from the corner of her eyes to the corners of her mouth." He stretched his arms. "Her favorite quote, when fighting, is 'I go down, you go down' and she never loses a fight."

"Oh, just give it up, Szayel! You'll never impress her!" Nnoitra Jiruga, the super tall Arrcanar remarked with his trademark grin.

"Be quiet, Nnoitra! You know I like her and it never hurts to try!" He defended. A soft knock came at the door and Neroviwa opened the door. Her shocking blue Gothic Lolita dress played out in ruffles at her knees and her sky blue tights disappeared into white knee length no-heel boots.

"Um…Aizen-sama told me to find a man named Szayel Apporo Granz?" Neroviwa asked nervously. Her bright blue hair was tied back into twin ponytails. This young girl seemed so out of place in such a dark building.

"You're looking for me?" she nodded. Her wings, although only mask pieces, were folded against her back. Her dark green eyes stared into Szayel's golden orange ones. He found himself growing pale, like he had seen this girl before.

"Sir, are you alright? You look ill…" she pressed her hand to Szayel's cheek and the complete absence of heat within it shocked him so much that it made his color return. Szayel stepped back from her and he heard Nnoitra snickered.

"Why is your hand so cold, dearest?" Szayel asked. Neroviwa bowed. Her ponytails fell into her face.

"I am Neroviwa, the Arrancar appointed to replace someone named Stark?" she tilted her head, as if she was thinking like a dog, when she said the name. Nnoitra couldn't help but laugh about the mental connection he had created.

"You've been sent to replace Stark?" Nnoitra laughed, almost rolling on the ground, "I figured that you'd be lazy, like he was!"

"Lazy? Sir, I am far from lazy!" she huffed and crosses her arms across her chest. Nnoitra finally calmed down and sat up, breathing heavily and still chuckling. Neroviwa narrowed her eyes at him, and then pointed her finger at him. A silver light appeared on her finger, then a silver and lavender Cero attack burst forth from all of her fingers, hitting Nnoitra square in the chest and sending him flying backwards. Nnoitra jumped up.

"You little insolent brat! You think you can hurt me!?" he jumped up and his weapon appeared in his hands. A triple bladed scythe like Zanpactou appeared in Neroviwa's hands. Szayel stood back and watched. She leant back, balancing on one leg and holding Myrozinburkara in her hand.

"One way or another, sir, I WILL win!" she spoke in a darker, colder tone than before and Szayel could feel the coldness within the spoken phrase. Nnoitra looked unfazed, until Neroviwa used an extremely fast Sonido and attacked him directly, splitting a gash on his chest. That fazed him and he fell backwards. She walked over to the downed Espada and placed her boot on his chest in victory. "See? I told you I'd win." Removing her foot from Nnoitra's chest, she dismissed Myrozinburkara and put her arms behind her back and turned to Szayel. "I'm terribly sorry about bloodying your lab, Sir. You see, I have a temperament and, at times, it just becomes too much to hold in, I guess!" she smiled as she said that. Szayel couldn't help but to smile back. Again, he thought that he had, in fact, seen this young girl before.

"Well, you said that you were looking for Szayel Aporro Granz. Well, you have found him." Szayel bowed low and kindly. "I am the eighth Arrancar. You are Neroviwa, correct?" She nodded and bowed oh so slightly. Szayel noticed that, through her evening style, light blue glove, he could see the faint outline of a hole, possibly her hollow hole. She noticed his staring and slipped her hand back behind her back, then looked up at him.

"Szayel, sir, if I may ask who that man is?" She pointed to Nnoitra.

"Heh. That man, my dear lady, is Nnoitra Jiruga, the espada."


End file.
